


It's Okay to Cry

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (Only slight though), Doesn't spoil any deaths, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm open for requests, M/M, More of a smol friendship than an actual relationship, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Saihara tries to enjoy the peace and quiet in the library, but Ouma decides to change that.





	It's Okay to Cry

“Saihara-chan!” The short, purple haired boy whined as he tried to get close to the other male. Saihara had been peacefully reading in the library until Ouma had disrupted the silence. It’s not like he disliked Ouma, it was just that he was a bit ambivalent about the boy. The others thought that he was cruel and callous, but Saihara could definitely tell that he was much more than what he was letting on.

  
Saihara sighed before closing his book, “What is it Ouma-kun?”

  
The boy, Ouma, simply clung to Saihara and started to cry, but Saihara knew that it was simply just crocodile tears due to how many times the other male would try to guilt trip him. He started to realize that they weren’t working and tried to elaborate more, “I just want a hug from my beloved Saihara-chan!”

  
“Why me? Can’t you go ask Momota-kun or Kiibo-kun?” Saihara asked, trying to move away from the other male. He didn’t mind Ouma, it was just that he hated how close he would get. Saihara was not too fond of physical contact, and preferred to be alone while reading a novel.

  
“Momota-chan hates me, and Kiibo-chan’s armour isn’t comfy enough!” Ouma declared while wiping his fake tears away.  
“S-still,” Saihara replied, “Why do you even want a hug in the first place?”

  
“Because we’re trapped in a killing game, a-and nobody likes me! I just want a huuuuggggg from my beloved Saihara-chan!” Ouma said, sniffling a bit towards the end. Despite how Ouma would always lie, he could sense a bit of truth in his words.

  
“I mean, I guess I can… if it’s just one hug,” Saihara was a bit hesitant, but before long he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

  
“B-but that was just a…” Ouma trailed off, simply standing there while the other boy wrapped his arms around him. “A lie…”

  
“O-Ouma-kun, are you alright?” Saihara asked as the purpled haired boy stood there for a moment.

  
“I’m fine!” The boy pushed Saihara away, “It was just a lie after all! Geez, I can’t believe Saihara-chan even believed me, I thought he was supposed to be a detective.” He grinned before starting to skip away.

 

“O-Ouma-kun, wait!” The black haired boy grabbed ahold of Ouma’s wrist, stopping the shorter boy. “Be honest, are you really okay?”

  
Ouma’s face noticeably paled, but he quickly tried to play it off, “And why wouldn’t I be? Saihara-chan’s the one that doesn’t seem like he’s okay!”

  
Saihara wrapped his arms around Ouma once again, “You can tell the truth Ouma-kun.”

  
“It was a lie…” Ouma muttered.

  
“Ouma-kun, you can be honest with me… I wouldn’t dare tell the others,” Saihara said, trying to comfort the smaller boy. However, Ouma remained silent, leaving Saihara to try other methods. “L-listen, how about we both share one thing that we have been lying about? It can be anything.”

  
Saihara heard Ouma sniffle a bit, “I’ll do it, but only because my beloved Saihara-chan wants me to.”

  
Saihara knew that he would most likely regret his offer, but he knew that Ouma just needed to talk about his troubles… He wasn’t a therapist or anything, but he wanted to at least try to help Ouma. “So… we can head back to my room, b-but we can stay here if you’d like?” Saihara said, seeming to question himself.

  
Ouma grinned at the boy, his eyes slightly red, “I would never pass on an opportunity to go to my dear Saihara-chan’s room!” The skipped as he made his way to Saihara’s room while Saihara tried his best to keep up with him. He fumbled with the lock for a moment before inviting Ouma to sit down wherever. It wasn’t a surprise that Ouma immediately ran to Saihara’s bed. “I’m sooooo lucky to be blessed with this opportunity!” Ouma joked.

  
Saihara decided to ignore the comment, and took a seat towards the end of his bed, “S-so um… I guess I could go first? Or not? It doesn’t matter to me.”  
“I’ll be nice and let my Saihara-chan go first!” Ouma exclaimed.

  
The taller boy took a deep breath, “I-I’m… transgender…” Saihara’s voice was quieter than the squeak of a mouse, but Ouma could hear it as clear as day.  
Ouma’s eyes widened, “Saihara-chan’s a-”

  
“I’m not a female!” Saihara exclaimed, causing Ouma to flinch, “I-I’m sorry Ouma-kun… I didn’t mean to yell.” He could feel the nostalgic memories coming back to him, as he forced them away.

  
“I was going to say Transgender,” Ouma muttered

.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Saihara whispered once again.

  
‘So that’s why you run out of breath so easily...” Ouma said, as he realized the full truth. He had always had his own suspicions about Saihara, but he hadn’t expected Saihara to actually be transgender. It had made him feel a bit guilty about using added chan to the end of his name, however he did it for everyone… so it would just be weird for him to start using more masculine ones.

  
“Ouma please… don’t tell anyone...” Saihara hyperventilated.

  
Ouma hesitantly put a hand on Saihara’s shoulder, “I’m not that evil, I won’t tell anyone!" Ouma said as he pretended to zip his lips and throw away a fake key.

  
“T-thank you Ouma-kun…” Saihara whispered.

  
“So I believe that it is my turn now!” Ouma exclaimed, trying to take Saihara’s mind off the previous subject.

  
“Go ahead Ouma-kun,” Saihara responded, his voice still not louder than a whisper.

  
Ouma had no idea what he just gotten himself into, but he had no choice now. “I guess… I’m just afraid that everyone is going to l-leave me.”

  
“I know it has been tough for you Ouma-kun, but I’ll be here for you,” Saihara smiled at the smaller boy. “You know, it’s okay to cry?”

  
Ouma’s eyes started to tear up once again, “I-it’s just that, Momota-chan and Harukawa-san both want to kill me… a-and everyone despises me, everybody would be much happier if I just died! A-and don’t even get me started on-”

  
Saihara cut Ouma off, “Ouma-kun, no one would be happy if you died, and I don’t hate you! You’re my friend!” By now the tears were rolling off of Ouma’s cheeks as he desperately tried to wipe them away. “Y-you’re crying Ouma-kun?” Saihara had never seen him actually cry before. He wrapped the boy up in another hug, yes he had only said one hug… but Ouma really needed more than that. Ouma continued to ball into Saihara’s chest, “Shh, it’s alright Ouma-kun… It’s okay to cry, I’ll be here for you no matter what.” Saihara tried to comfort the small boy, worrying that he was doing something wrong. He rubbed his hand in circles on Ouma’s upper back, hoping that it was helping him calm down.

  
Ouma looked up to the taller boy, “T-thank you Saihara-chan… I know I’m pretty pathetic right now, aren’t I?” Ouma sniffled.

  
“I don't think that you are pathetic at all, Ouma-kun. “I’ve told you, it’s okay to cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Criticism and suggestions are welcome. I'm always open for any requests for other Danganronpa ships or prompts.  
> Comics I was inspired by: http://bells.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.gramunion.com/xerokin.tumblr.com/156392275227


End file.
